1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film packing device for a roll of film which doesn't have a reel therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to avoid an article from falling during transportation, a roll of film is used to pack the article for providing a secure effect. In general, a film reel made of paper is used in the roll of film. The user stretches out his/her hands in two sides of the roll of film as a central axle for operating the roll of film. Alternatively, a rod is inserted through the roll of film as the central axle.
To consider environmental protection and cost, the roll of film is designed to be one without a reel. There is no support for the roll of film, causing the user unable to operate the roll of film with his/her hands direct. Although the rod is used in the roll of film, the rod is not adjustable. When using the film, the roll of film may be biased. This is unfavorable for packing. Sometimes, the roll of film is idle. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.